


Je déteste t'aimer

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Sam n'avait pas pensé que l'envie lui prendrait de revoir Lady Bevell une fois délivré de sa maison et surtout de sa cave. Parce que Sam n'avait pas pensé que cette femme le marquerait autant... (SamW/Toni Bevell) (Destiel)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde  
> Voici la première partie d'un two-shot sur le ship SamW/ToniB  
> C'est pas un ship très courant ni très apprécié mais il s'est imposé à moi dès que j'ai vu Sam et Toni dans la série, donc, en fin de saison 11 :-)  
> Rien de SPN ne m'appartient.  
> Merci à Calliope pour la bêta corrections  
> Merci à Ryopini pour son aide  
> Rating : M (car lemon M/F en deuxième partie).  
> Couple : Sam/Toni et Destie (un peu)  
> un point encore : je n'aime pas Sam, c'est un perso qui m'énerve depuis le début, donc il est possible qu'il soit OOC par moment.  
> Bonne lecture à tous  
> KitsuneA

 

 

Vous avez 22 appels en absence.

 

Sam soupira. Il le savait qu’il avait eu des appels de la part de son frère, mais il ne pensait pas en avoir eu autant. Il devrait le rappeler, oui, il le savait, mais il ne le ferait pas maintenant.

Sam reposa son portable sur la table de nuit et tourna son regard vers la femme endormie dans le lit à ses côtés. Il regarda attentivement son visage paisible. Ses yeux fermés, son air détendu, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant échapper un petit souffle qu’il n’entendait que parce qu’un complet silence régnait dans la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds, épars, entourant sa tête, ses épaules blanches, rondes, découvertes. Le drap avait glissé. Juste assez pour que Sam voit les épaules de sa belle mais pas assez pour voir ses seins, ronds, doux, merveilleux… chauds aussi et Sam soupira de dépit.

Il se leva, s’étira en silence et entra dans la salle de bain attenant à la chambre de motel dans laquelle il était arrivé depuis la veille au soir. Il ouvrit le robinet d’eau, en but quelques gorgées et releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait bonne mine… qui ne l’aurait pas eue après une nuit aussi belle passée aux côtés d’une femme aussi magnifique que Toni Bevell ?

Elle était belle, ça, Sam le reconnaissait complètement. Elle lui plaisait, il le savait, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, Toni n’avait pas été vraiment douce et aimable avec lui à leur première rencontre. Pour se faire apprécier d’une personne, lui tirer dessus, l’attacher, puis la torturer et la droguer, ce n’était pas la meilleure des solutions. Pourtant… Pourtant Sam avait quand même craqué pour elle. Pour son joli corps, bien sûr, pour son visage aux angles parfaits, pour ses beaux yeux et surtout, surtout, pour son esprit. Antonia avait de l’esprit et de l’intelligence. Ce n’était pas une femme de Lettres pour rien. Les discussions avec elle ne tournaient pas en rond comme avec d’autres femmes ou simplement d’autres personnes. Lady Bevell avait de la conversation et savait de quoi elle parlait. Et c’était pour cela que Sam avait craqué pour elle.

Il soupira et éteignit le robinet qui coulait toujours, puis il sortit de la pièce et resta debout, sur le seuil de la chambre. Toni dormait encore, mais le drap qui la recouvrait avait glissé encore un peu et Sam les voyait maintenant, ses seins ronds. Il se mordit la lèvre, résistant à ses impulsions, ne voulant pas retourner dans le lit. Y retourner signerait sa perte, il valait mieux s’en aller rapidement pendant que la belle dormait. Les histoires d’amour n’étaient pas faites pour lui, Toni pourrait en souffrir et ce n’était pas ce que Sam voulait. Elle ne le méritait pas… après tout, elle n’avait fait que son travail quand elle l’avait kidnappé. Elle le croyait dangereux, elle avait juste pris les mesures qui s’imposaient sur le moment.

Sam s’habilla lentement, sans quitter la jeune femme endormie des yeux. Si elle venait à se réveiller, il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas partir. Chaque geste devait être réalisé dans le plus grand silence.

* * *

 

Une fois vêtu entièrement, Sam attrapa son portable sur la table de nuit.

Vous avez 26 appels en absence… tous de Dean.

Il s’inquiétait, et c’était normal après tout. La semaine précédente, Sam avait passé quelques jours dans une cave et Dean l’avait cherché avec Castiel et leur mère. Normal donc qu’il se fasse à présent du souci parce que Sam avait (encore) disparu. Mais Sam ne voulait pas répondre, il ne saurait pas lui mentir. Il savait que son frère prendrait très mal le fait d’apprendre qu’il voyait Toni, qu’il avait couché avec elle et qu’il se sentait épris d’elle. L’écran de son téléphone s’alluma et le nom de Dean s’afficha dessus. Encore un appel en absence, il était temps de partir et de rassurer Dean. Lui dire qu’il avait juste eu besoin d’un peu de solitude pour encaisser les derniers événements. Son kidnapping, le retour de leur mère sur Terre, la résolution du problème avec les ténèbres… ça faisait beaucoup. Sam rangea son portable dans sa poche et son regard se posa à nouveau sur Toni, dormant encore du sommeil du juste. Elle avait bougé, s’était tournée sur le côté. Il partit en direction de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Partir… était-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ?

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

\- Bordel, mais t’étais où ? s’énerva Dean à peine Sam eut-il posé le pied dans le bunker.

\- Pardon Dean, j’ai vu tes appels, mais j’avais besoin d’être seul.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant. J’étais prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver. J’ai cru que cette foldingue de psychopathe de femme de Lettres t’avait de nouveau capturé.

Sam se mordit la lèvre et s’interdit formellement de montrer la moindre émotion à l’évocation de Toni Bevell. Dean ne devait pas savoir, il lui en voudrait trop. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas cet écart.

\- Sam ?

Le chasseur se retourna en entendant la voix de Castiel et sourit à l’ange qui lui sourit en retour, content de le revoir. Dean avait dû lui mener la vie dure pendant ces dernières heures. L’ange affichait une mine fatiguée, et il n’était pas difficile de deviner que cette fatigue était morale.

\- Heureux que tu sois de retour.

\- J’avais juste besoin d’être un peu seul. Y a eu trop de choses ces derniers temps, j’avais besoin de respirer un peu.

Dean croisa les bras sur son torse, la mine renfrognée… ne croyant peut-être son frère qu’à moitié.

Le portable de Sam se mit à sonner et le chasseur ouvrit son sac de voyage pour regarder qui l’appelait. Un nom s’affichait, justement un nom qu’il ne voulait pas voir maintenant.

\- Une chasse ? demanda Dean, intéressé, décroisant un peu les bras.

\- Euh… non, je… je crois pas. C’est rien d’important.

Sam mit fin à l’appel en le refusant et il rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il s’occuperait du sujet Toni plus tard.

\- Je vais aller me doucher, annonça-t-il simplement et il partit en direction de la salle de bain.

* * *

Il en était là, la tête appuyé contre le carrelage de la douche, l’eau ruisselant sur son corps nu, à soupirer comme une âme en peine.

\- Pathétique, souffla-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas réellement être intéressé par Antonia Bevell. Pas elle ! Le monde comptait des milliards de femmes, pourquoi fallait-il que Sam soit attiré par celle-là en particulier ? Par une femme qui l’avait torturé… Tout de même. Il était tombé bien bas. Mais Antonia était si belle, si forte, tellement intelligente. Elle avait quelque chose en elle qui l’attirait irrémédiablement, et il ne pouvait pas y résister. Sam ferma les yeux.

* * *

...

La veille au soir :

Sam était sorti du bunker sur la pointe des pieds. Dean était endormi tout habillé sur son lit, casque de musique vissé sur les oreilles, alors le cadet en avait profité. Il avait envoyé plus tôt dans la journée un message à Miss Bevell pour la retrouver dans un motel pour discuter des hommes de Lettres et d’une éventuelle collaboration entre ceux d’Amérique et ceux d’Angleterre. L’envie d’éradiquer les monstres sur l’ensemble du territoire des États-Unis était forte dans les pensées de Sam. Faire de l’Amérique un terre sûre pour tous, cet objectif valait bien de faire l’effort de revoir cette femme qui l’avait torturé. Il était parti à ce rendez-vous armé et prêt à tout. Après tout, Toni ne serait peut-être pas seule et il savait que même si elle l’était, elle pouvait s’avérer très dangereuse. Mais il avait trouvé Toni, seule, assise sur un lit, sans arme. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en un chignon strict et parfait, sans aucun défaut. Et elle lui avait plu tout de suite. Elle lui avait déjà plu avant, mais là, le désir qu’il avait ressenti pour elle avait été violent, destructeur, anéantissant tous ses doutes, toutes ses résistances. Il en avait lâché son sac…

\- Je suis surprise de vous voir ici, seul. Où est votre frère ? avait demandé Toni, un air pincé crispant ses traits parfaits.

\- Je suis venu seul comme vous pouvez le voir.

Toni avait semblé troublée une seconde. Pouvait-elle croire en ce que disait Sam Winchester ? Il avait l’air sincère, de plus, il avait lâché son sac dans lequel il y avait sans aucun doute des armes.

\- Je suis seule aussi, avait alors annoncé la jeune femme en se levant pour faire face à Sam qui avait détourné le regard quelques secondes. Il s’était senti flancher avant même de l’avoir regardée vraiment.

\- Nous devons discuter, annonça la belle en se retournant vivement, les mains croisées derrière son dos, droite comme un ‘’i’’. Sam la regarda enfin et avant qu’elle ne se retourne, il avança jusqu’à ce que son corps se retrouve tout proche de celui de la belle. Elle se raidit, sans bouger pour autant.

\- Que faites-vous ?

Sam se pencha un peu pour que sa bouche frôle l’oreille de Miss Bevell et il posa une de ses mains sur celles, toujours dans le dos, de la femme.

\- J’avais dans l’idée de vous faire payer ce que vous m’avez fait, mais…

Sam ne termina pas. Il se contenta seulement de souffler sur l’oreille de Toni qui frissonna et se retourna lentement pour faire face au chasseur de démons.

\- Mais ? Que cherchez-vous à faire ?

\- J’ai en tête un moment entre vous et moi que vous m’avez fait vivre par le biais d’une hallucination et ça, ça m’est resté en travers de la gorge.

\- Oh, vous voulez parler de ce moment de plaisir que je vous ai montré. Est-ce possible qu’il vous ait marqué à ce point ?

Sam avança encore d’un pas et se colla contre le corps mince de la jeune blonde. Il passa une main dans son dos et la plaqua contre son corps.

\- Sam ! s’indigna la jeune femme avant de se figer, comprenant soudain le message que Sam Winchester voulait lui faire passer. Il ne s’agissait pas de vengeance… Non, c’était autre chose. Il voulait qu’elle sente, tout contre elle, le désir qu’il éprouvait pour elle. Qu’elle comprenne ce qu’il avait en tête, là tout de suite. Elle se détendit légèrement. Après tout, si elle avait fait surgir dans l’esprit de Sam des scènes de sexe entre elle et lui, ça n’avait pas uniquement été dans le but de le faire parler, mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu’il lui avait plu au premier coup d’œil et elle avait envie de voir si elle le troublait autant que lui la troublait. Maintenant, la réponse était claire. C’était un OUI.

\- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas être plus clair sur mes intentions envers vous, souffla Sam.

\- Je crois qu’en effet, ce serait difficile, mais nous devions parler d’une collaboration entre vous et-

Toni fut coupée dans sa phrase par un Sam pressant qui la poussa légèrement pour la faire reculer contre le lit sur lequel elle s’assit lentement, les yeux levés vers Sam, son regard ancré dans celui du chasseur.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas si entreprenant.

\- Vous et moi savons très bien qu’on ne se reverra pas. Nous savons très bien que nous n’aurons pas d’autre occasion. Je dois vous avouer que ce moment entre vous et moi semblait particulièrement torride pendant mon hallucination, alors je veux savoir si ça peut l’être autant dans la vie réelle.

\- Qu’est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire que je pourrais avoir envie d’un homme dans votre genre ? Un vulgaire chasseur aux manières rustres, grinça Toni en se levant pour faire face à Sam. Ce dernier sourit, presque attendri par l’aplomb de la jeune femme. Il se pencha vers elle, glissa ses mains sur le chignon serré retenant ses cheveux, frôla sa tempe de ses lèvres et lui glissa à l’oreille  :

\- Me la faites pas avec votre air pincé de petite Anglaise de bonne famille, vous en avez autant envie que moi.

Sam tira sur l’élastique retenant le chignon de la belle et celui-ci céda en libérant les cheveux blonds en cascade dans la nuque de Toni. Il laissa glisser sa main dans ses cheveux clairs jusqu’à leurs pointes et la posa ensuite dans le creux des reins de la belle femme de Lettres. Toni ancra son regard dans le sien et ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants.

Sam sentit la culpabilité l’envahir et il hésita à reculer. À sortir précipitamment de la chambre et à retourner gentiment au bunker. S’éloigner de cette femme était peut-être la meilleure des solutions pour ne pas se lancer dans des histoires compliquées qui pourraient devenir difficilement gérables par la suite.

Toni fronça les sourcils.

\- Que diable avez-vous dans la tête, Sam ?

Le chasseur déglutit et se décida. Il se rapprocha du corps de Toni et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme se raidit quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras derrière la nuque de Sam et d’ouvrir la bouche. Ils étaient fichus, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière, et surtout, ne le voulaient pas.

* * *

 

Sam coupa l’eau de la douche et attrapa le tube de gel pour se laver. Il en mit une dose généreuse dans sa main et lava son corps, l’esprit encombré par toutes sortes de pensées dirigées vers Toni et vers Dean. Fallait-il qu’il parle de cet écart à son frère ? Fallait-il qu’il revoie Toni ? Comment pourrait-il voir Toni tout en restant sincère avec son frère ? C’était tout simplement impossible, en fait. Dean ne pourrait jamais accepter cette relation et il en ferait des caisses, sans compter qu’il ne portait pas du tout Toni dans son coeur, et c’était normal. Sam shampooina ses cheveux et se rinça sous le jet d’eau. Il sortit de la cabine de douche, attrapa une serviette éponge qu’il enroula autour de sa taille et en prit une plus petite dans un meuble pour sécher ses cheveux, puis il se regarda dans la glace. Son portable posé sur le rebord du lavabo se mit à sonner et il vit que l’appel venait de Toni. Fallait-il vraiment le prendre au risque d’avoir envie de la revoir après avoir entendu sa voix ? Il soupira et décrocha.

\- Sam ? demanda la voix de la jeune femme et le chasseur ferma les yeux, douloureusement.

Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû décrocher.

\- Vous êtes parti comme un goujat ce matin.

\- C’était la meilleure solution, répondit-il, la voix éraillée par la culpabilité.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme de mauvaise vie. Pour qui m’avez-vous prise ?

\- Ne compliquez pas les choses. Vous savez très bien comment est la situation actuelle.

\- Oh, c’est moi qui complique les choses, maintenant. De mieux en mieux. Ce n’est pas moi qui vous ai entraîné dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne vous ai pas sauté dessus non plus. Moi, je ne vous ai ni kidnappée, ni attachée.

Sam entendit du silence au bout de la ligne et il se racla la gorge.

\- Pardon… mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

\- Vous le voyez bien, ça ne marchera pas.

\- J’en suis conscient, c’est bien pour cela que je suis parti avant votre réveil. Croyez-moi, ça ne marchera pas et je ne parle pas de ce qui pourrait se passer si mon frère venait à apprendre ce qui s’est passé entre vous et moi. Vous ne savez pas de quoi Dean est capable.

\- Je suppose que la collaboration entre vous et le groupe auquel j’appartiens n’est plus possible non plus ? Mes collègues, les hommes de Lettres britanniques, espéraient une réponse favorable. C’était la raison de notre entrevue de hier soir, non ?

\- Disons que nous avons dérapé.

\- Nous avons dérapé ? C’est tout ? C’est tout ce que vous avez à dire sur la situation ? Sur ce que nous avons vécu hier soir ? s’indigna Toni.

Sam voulu se justifier mais quelqu’un frappant contre la porte de la salle de bain le fit sursauter. Il posa le téléphone et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Dean.

\- T’en mets du temps, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

Sam voulu répondre à son frère mais une voix féminine s’éleva de son portable resté sur le rebord du lavabo.

\- Sam ! SAM !

\- T’étais au téléphone ? demanda Dean, le regard suspicieux.

\- Euh.. ouais.

\- T’as appelé un numéro cochon ? demanda l’aîné, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

\- NON ! s’indigna Sam, c’est juste une… C’est pas important, finit-il mal à l’aise, une main caressant nerveusement sa nuque.

\- Ah je vois. Je comprends ton besoin de ‘’solitude’’ de la nuit passée. T’as levé une nana et elle te lâche plus maintenant. Charmeur !

\- Voilà…, c’est ça. Tu peux me laisser ?

Dean tourna le dos mais se figea quand une voix stridente hurla dans le téléphone :

\- SAM WINCHESTER, VOULEZ-VOUS BIEN ME RÉPONDRE !

Il se retourna lentement, regarda son frère puis le poussa violemment pour entrer dans la salle de bain et se saisir du téléphone pour le plaquer contre son oreille.

\- SAM ! gueula encore la voix de la femme et Dean ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Cette voix… il la reconnaissait sans mal.

Il raccrocha, jeta le téléphone sur son frère et cria :

\- C’était Toni Bevell ? Cette psychopathe de femmes de Lettres britannique ? La connasse qui a voulu nous tuer ?

Sam pâlit en tenant son portable serré dans sa main et il déglutit difficilement. Il fallait bien que ça arrive, il s’y attendait, mais pas si tôt. Il aurait aimé avoir une excuse à sortir toute prête à son frère, mais il n’en avait pas. Il recula d’un pas, vit Dean, furieux, avancer vers lui et lever le poing. Allait-il le lui flanquer en plein visage ? Sam se prépara à contrer le coup mais il ne vint pas.

 

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Castiel avait entendu des cris dans le bunker. Que se passait-il ? Il courut depuis la grande salle jusqu’à la salle de bain et il vit tout d’abord Dean, face à Sam, à moitié nu. Il vit l’aîné jeter un téléphone portable sur son frère et se préparer à le frapper, alors il entra dans la salle de bain, se mit entre les deux Winchester et attrapa la main de Dean avant qu’il ne le frappe de son poing fermé. Le chasseur se détendit et le regarda, étonné de le voir là.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l’ange, regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

\- Mon frère est un traître. Il fricote avec la femme de Lettres qui a voulu le tuer. Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a fait ? Elle t’a drogué ? cria Dean à son frère.

\- Dean, tu devrais te calmer.

\- C’est entre moi et ce traître, t’as rien à faire là-dedans, Cass.

\- Je crois que si, en fait. Si vous ne vous entendez pas, l’ambiance dans le bunker va en être grandement perturbée. On devrait laisser Sam s’expliquer.

\- Il n’y a rien à expliquer, bordel. Il-

\- Dean, coupa Castiel, lâchant enfin le poing du chasseur. Laissons ton frère s’habiller et venir nous expliquer à la cuisine ce qui se passe.

Le regard vert de Dean s’ancra dans le bleu de l’ange et il finit par rendre les armes et se laisser entraîner dans le couloir, puis dans la cuisine par l’ange.

\- Tu aurais dû réagir moins durement, commença Castiel, une fois que lui et Dean furent arrivés dans la cuisine.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Il est parti hier soir pour aller rejoindre Lady Bevell et tu voudrais que j’aie réagi moins durement. C’est de la trahison.

\- Dean, Sam a peut-être une explication. Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de s’exprimer ni de t’expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu vois, j’aurais dû m’en douter qu’il retournerait vers elle, comme avec Ruby. C’est pareil. C’est la faute de cette salope, elle le tient je sais pas comment. Non, je crois savoir ! Elle l’a drogué, j’en suis certain. Ruby, c’était le sang de démon, et elle, c’est sûrement un truc concocté par ces enflures de Britanniques de mon cul.

Castiel s’approcha de Dean et le tint par les épaules, plongeant son regard céruléen dans celui émeraude de son ami.

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait encore plus peur ?

\- Non, répondit Castiel en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Sam est capable d’être tombé amoureux de cette gonzesse pincée du cul et raide comme la justice dans son tailleur haute couture. Il a un don certain pour tomber sous le charme de la mauvaise nana.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu devrais te détendre un peu, dit-il doucement en approchant son visage de celui de Dean. Il ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du chasseur. Dean se détendit aussitôt et passa une main dans la nuque de Castiel pour la plonger dans ses cheveux noirs, écrasant la bouche de l’ange contre la sienne. Les deux hommes se séparèrent en reculant après quelques secondes et Dean sursauta quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Il leva un regard horrifié vers son frère debout, immobile, dans l’entrée de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres. Il laissa Castiel planté là et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Sam le retint au passage.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

\- Ferme-la. C’est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Je ne crois rien de plus que ce que je viens de voir. Ça m’a semblé plutôt clair, à vrai dire.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna Dean, se défaisant de la poigne de son frère et s’en allant rapidement de la cuisine.

\- On parlera de Toni quand tu seras décidé à parler de Castiel et toi. En attendant, je vais aller lire dans la bibliothèque, cria Sam, riant à moitié et lançant un clin d’oeil à Castiel qui rougit légèrement, baissant la tête et fuyant le regard de son ami.

Sam quitta la cuisine.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suite et fin de ce two shot  
> warning : lemon H/F

C’était pas le genre de Dean de craquer le premier, pourtant, c’était bien ce qui s’était passé. Il avait parlé de lui et de Castiel à Sam. L’aîné s’était présenté dans la bibliothèque en fin de journée, il s’était planté devant son cadet et avait lâché :

\- Castiel et moi avons décidé d’essayer d’avoir une relation parce que… Je sais même pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça c’est juste fait et décidé un peu à l’arrache. On était seuls, on discutait de chasse, de toi qui avais disparu. Je me suis énervé, je me suis inquiété, j’ai bu, j’ai emmerdé Castiel et… voilà, Il a dormi avec moi et bref… Tu vois, on en est là. Bon, maintenant que j’ai craché le morceau, vas-y, explique-moi ce que t’as foutu avec Toni Bevell.

Sam avait cligné des yeux. Dean avait tout lâché d’une traite, presque sans respirer et Sam en était encore à se repasser le début des paroles de son frère, histoire d’être sûr d’avoir tout bien enregistré. Il savait que Dean n’était pas homme à tout répéter une deuxième fois.

\- Toni m’a appelé pour une collaboration entre nous et les Hommes de Lettres de la branche Londonienne. Je suis allé au rendez-vous et… Attends, tu sors avec Castiel ?

Dean détourna le regard et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Sam venait de comprendre.

\- T’es pas un rapide, maugréa Dean. Bon, continue avec Miss Bevell, on parlera de ma foutue vie plus tard.

\- Oui, donc, je suis allé au rendez-vous armé, pensant qu’il y avait un piège, tu vois. Mais Toni était seule et on a discuté et de fil en aiguille, j’ai eu envie de parler des tortures qu’elle m’a infligées et de l’hallucination qu’elle m’a fait subir.

\- Tu as couché avec elle ?

\- C’est pas le sujet.

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Oui, souffla Sam, mais je vois pas bien ce que ça t’apporte de le savoir.

\- Tu es amoureux d’elle ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il se mit à fixer un point sur la devanture de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière son frère et se perdit dans ses pensées. Était-il amoureux de Toni ?

\----

* * *

 

Miss Bevell était magnifique, nue. Elle était encore plus belle que lorsqu’elle était revêtue de ses habits hors de prix et salissants. Elle était douce, avait de belles rondeurs, la peau lisse et tendre. Satinée comme un tissu précieux. Sam faisait glisser ses doigts sur son corps splendide aux courbes parfaites. Il pinçait doucement les tétons dressés, passait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds détachés, déposait des baisers dans le cou à la peau tendre, caressait le ventre plat, glissait ses doigts dans la toison claire de la belle, caressait tendrement le sexe humide et haletait contre l’oreille attentive de Toni qui promenait ses mains manucurées sur son corps de chasseur à la peau légèrement rugueuse. La belle renversa Sam sur le lit et s’assit sur son bassin. Le chasseur l’admira quelques longues secondes, puis il se redressa pour l’embrasser. Leurs langues se caressèrent doucement, tendrement, puis le baiser s’enflamma. Sam posa ses mains sur les seins ronds de la belle qui se cambra légèrement en gémissant.

\- Sam… Sam, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres ouvertes.

Toni caressa les épaules de Sam, puis descendit ses mains sur le corps musclé. Le torses, le ventre, les cuisses et elle remonta vers le sexe dressé qu’elle prit en mains avec douceur et impatience. Elle fit glisser son pouce sur la fente et Sam se mordit les lèvres, tant c’était agréable. Il haleta contre le cou de Toni et plaqua une main dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Il sentit son gland frotter contre le sexe humide de sa partenaire et il reprit ses lèvres avec avidité. Il se laissa tomber lentement, dos contre le matelas et Toni suivit le mouvement. Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui, ses cuisses douces enserrant celles du chasseur et elle donna des petits coups de hanches voluptueux pour frotter son sexe contre celui érigé de son amant.

\- - -

* * *

 

\- SAM !

Sam sursauta. Il cligna des yeux et vit son frère, en face de lui, qui le regardait, sourcils froncés.

\- T’étais parti où ?

\- N-nulle part. Tu-tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu es amoureux de Miss Bevell ou si je me fais des idées, mais visiblement, t’es plus avec moi, là.

\- Euh… si. Désolé, je…

\- Tu pensais à autre chose, j’ai vu ça. On devrait peut-être reprendre cette conversation plus tard, hein.

Dean baissa les yeux, déglutit, remonta son regard pour rejoindre celui de son frère et sortit de la pièce rapidement. Sam fronça les sourcils et il baissa le regard sur son entrejambe, pile à l’endroit que Dean avait brièvement fixé. Il était excité, très même, et ça se voyait très bien. Voilà ce qui avait gêné Dean au point de le faire fuir, et Sam aurait pu le remercier pour lui avoir évité un moment très gênant. Il s’assit dans un fauteuil et soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi trouvait-il cette femme belle ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de la revoir et de coucher avec elle ? Elle l’avait torturé, tout de même, c’était impardonnable. Sam se prit la tête dans les mains. Il détestait cette situation. Il détestait avoir envie d’elle. Il détestait l’aimer.

—

* * *

 

Toni bougeait au-dessus de lui et Sam n’en pouvait plus. Il la désirait tellement, la voulait tellement. Il souhaitait être juste en elle, et sentir sa douceur, sa chaleur autour de lui. Il souhaitait l’entendre gémir, la sentir jouir, la voir perdre pied plus que tout. Il se frotta contre elle avec avidité mais Toni se releva lentement, se plantant devant lui. Elle se retourna et se pencha en avant pour attraper quelque chose dans son sac laissé sur le sol. Sam se releva du lit rapidement avant que la belle ne se redresse et il se colla contre son corps délicat en posant une main sur son ventre. Toni lui tendit un préservatif et Sam s’assit sur le lit. Toni se mit à genoux devant lui et regarda son sexe bandé, puis elle posa sa main dessus et enfin ses lèvres vinrent enserrer le gland. Sam poussa un soupir de satisfaction et agrippa les draps du lit d’une main ferme pendant que les doigts de l’autre se glissaient le long des cheveux blonds soyeux de la Lady. Toni suçota le gland du bout des lèvres, puis le lécha et enfin, fit glisser sa main plusieurs fois le long de la hampe avant d’ouvrir le sachet du préservatif et de faire glisser la protection sur le sexe de son amant. Puis, elle se releva rapidement, s’assit aussitôt sur les cuisses de Sam et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle le renversa doucement sur le lit et fit glisser la verge gorgée de désir dans son antre humide et chaud.

\- Toni…, souffla Sam, se sentant déjà perdre pied tant il désirait cette femme qui semblait avoir autant envie de lui qu’il avait envie d’elle. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ondula des hanches, délicieusement, dans une danse sensuelle et parfaite.

\- Oh bordel ! grogna Sam, caressant tendrement les seins ronds et doux à portée de main.

\- Je n’ai jamais fait cela de cette façon. Vous me donnez des envies peu communes.

Sam sourit, ravi de constater l’effet qu’il faisait à son amante et il se redressa, attrapa les hanches de Toni , l’assit correctement sur lui et la pénétra doucement. Toni gémit en griffant le dos du chasseur.

\- Vos muscles… sont si attirants, si magnifiquement dessinés, Sam.

Une main de la belle s’agrippa aux cheveux de Sam et il grogna de plaisir. Il plaqua le corps de Toni contre le sien et fit glisser, encore et encore, son sexe dans l’antre accueillant. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre et laissa le plaisir le submerger complètement. Il grogna, gémit, émit des sons qu’il ne se savait pas capable de produire et son corps trembla légèrement quand la jouissance lui fit perdre la tête. Il entendit Toni gémir son prénom et sentit ses ongles se planter dans la peau de son dos, puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit, dos contre le matelas en fermant les yeux et reprit son souffle, lentement.

\- Bon sang, souffla Toni, allongée sur lui, reposant entre ses bras refermés sur elle.

\- - -

* * *

 

Sam sursauta quand il entendit des coups contre la porte et il ouvrit les yeux rapidement. Il reprit son souffle et regarda sa main, plongée dans son pantalon ouvert. Il la sortit de l’habit et vit qu’elle était souillée de sperme. Il eut un peu honte de lui mais cria :

\- Quoi ?

\- On a une affaire à quelques kilomètres d’ici. T’es en état de venir ? demanda la voix de Dean, cinglante et moqueuse, et Sam grimaça.

\- Donne-moi cinq minutes, je vais me changer et euh… attends-moi dans la voiture.

Sam ne tenait pas à croiser son grand frère dans l’état dans lequel il était. Il attendit que celui-ci se soit éloigné puis il ouvrit la porte lentement et scruta les alentours. Pas âme qui vive n’était dans le coin. Il sortit de la pièce.

\---- - -

* * *

 

Sam jeta un coup d’oeil à son frère qui conduisait l’Impala et à Castiel, assis derrière lui, le regard tourné vers la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler.

\- Hem… vous deux alors…, commença Sam, mais il ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire.

Dean fit semblant de ne pas l’avoir entendu, mais Castiel tourna la tête.

\- Dean a affirmé que ce n’était pas important de le dire, expliqua l’ange et Sam roula des yeux.

Du Dean tout craché, ça ne l’étonnait pas du tout.

\- Au contraire, je pense que c’est important. Nous habitons ensemble au bunker.

\- Ferme-la, Sam, grinça Dean en serrant les mains sur le volant.

\- Tu n’étais pas là, Sam. Dean était inquiet.

Sam se retourna pour croiser le regard de Castiel et l’inviter à continuer.

\- Y a rien d’autre à dire. Castiel était là, c’est tout, grogna l’aîné des Winchester.

Sam n’insista pas plus. Ça servait à rien de forcer ces deux-là à parler, il le savait. Il les connaissait bien.

\-----

* * *

 

Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit du motel dans lequel ils avaient pris une chambre et il soupira. Les chasses devenaient-elles plus difficiles, où était-ce lui qui prenait de l’âge ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté du sien sur le ventre et ferma les yeux. Castiel s’assit sur une chaise, regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans le bunker et tu n’étais pas là, Sam. Dean était prêt à retourner la Terre entière pour te trouver, mais je lui ai dit que tu avais peut-être seulement besoin d’être un peu seul. J’ai promis qu’on se mettrait à te chercher si tu ne revenais pas dans la journée, mais tu es revenu, expliqua Castiel.

Dean se redressa et s’assit sur le bord de son lit, le regard fixé sur Castiel qui tourna la tête vers le chasseur. Sam se releva, assis en tailleur sur son lit et attendit la suite de l’histoire.

\- J’ai paniqué, soupira Dean et Castiel… a tenté de me calmer, mais je partais loin dans mon délire parce que j’avais peur qu’il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Pour finir, quand j’ai voulu quitter le bunker, Castiel m’a retenu en me prenant dans ses bras et il…

\- Je l’ai embrassé. Tout simplement. J’ai pas réfléchi, j’ai juste fait ça en suivant mon instinct. Je voulais qu’il se calme et réfléchisse un peu mieux. C’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé.

Sam passa son regard de Dean à Castiel et il sourit en se levant de son lit. Il prit son sac laissé par terre et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Dean regarda son frère s’en aller puis il tourna ses yeux vers Castiel, qui s’était levé de sa chaise, et se trouvait debout juste devant lui. Dean se leva, attrapa la nuque de Castiel dans sa main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’était si simple, maintenant.

– - -

* * *

 

Sam regarda le nom inscrit sur l’écran de son téléphone. Toni ! Cette femme qui ne voulait pas sortir de ses pensées. Il devait vraiment arrêter avec elle, c’était nécessaire. Ce n’était définitivement pas une relation possible. Il ne pouvait pas être avec une femme qui l’avait torturé, c’était absurde, contre toute logique et totalement déplacé.

Sam se mordit les lèvres puis se décida. Il appuya sur l’icône d’appel et attendit que Toni décroche. Il entendit la voix de la jeune femme et faillit raccrocher, mais ça n’aurait servi à rien, elle aurait rappelé immédiatement. Maintenant qu’il y était, il devait aller jusqu’au bout.

\- Sam ?la voix de Toni le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Nous devons arrêter cela, maintenant. Ce n’est pas possible, vous et moi, dit-il d’une traite de peur de reculer avant la fin.

\- Je le sais aussi bien que vous. Je… je suis à l’aéroport, je m’apprête à monter dans l’avion qui va me ramener chez moi. Ma vie est à Londres. Mon travail ici est terminé. Je vais… je vais quitter l’organisation.

Sam sentit son coeur se serrer, mais il comprenait. C’était logique.

\- Bien, dit-il simplement, ne sachant que dire d’autre et de toute façon, aucun autre mot n’aurait pu exprimer le fond de ses pensées en ce moment même.

\- Bien, répondit Toni, puis elle raccrocha.

\- - -

* * *

 

Miss Bevell tendit son portable à son chauffeur.

\- Détruisez-le au plus vite, merci.

Elle sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière. Un homme vint ouvrir le coffre de la voiture de fonction louée par Les Hommes de Lettres et emporta la valise de Toni dans le petit avion qui attendait sur la piste. Toni regarda autour d’elle puis elle avança vers l’appareil et la porte se ferma lentement pendant qu’elle prenait place sur son siège. Toni s’essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir de satin et les ferma pour ne pas se voir quitter l’Amérique.

– - -

* * *

 

Sam appuya sur supprimer et le numéro de Toni s’effaça de son portable. C’était bien comme ça.

Il s’allongea dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Ne lui resterait désormais que ses souvenirs et sûrement quelques regrets. Il eut une pensée pour Castiel et Dean et une pointe de jalousie envahit son être. Eux, ils avaient le droit de s’aimer et lui, ne pouvait plus s’autoriser à éprouver ce sentiment. C’était injuste, mais c’était la vie. Puis, il se maudit d’avoir pensé cela. Dean méritait amplement d’aimer quelqu’un et d’en être aimé. Il avait tant sacrifié dans sa vie, alors il méritait Castiel, il méritait de partager quelque chose de précieux avec lui. Sam n’avait plus qu’à attendre son tour…

Peut-être même que s’il se rapprochait d’Eileen, une chasseuse qu’il avait rencontré quelques années auparavant et qui les aidait parfois, ça pourrait donner quelque chose entre eux. Cette femme était douce, gentille, courageuse et très belle et Sam était presque totalement sûr qu’elle ne le torturerait jamais. Il s’endormit sur cette pensée, paisiblement.


End file.
